A Most Grueling Challenge Indeed
by whosaidwhat
Summary: Kakashi challenges Gai to the Quiet Game.


Kakashi sighed with contentment as he plopped down on his favorite bench. Out on a secluded trail near the civilian district, far from any training grounds, it was the perfect place to take a break from the peculiarities of ninja life. And today was an excellent day to spend outside, reading in solitude. A gentle breeze, a few lazy clouds in the sky, the perfect warm-but-not-too-warm-temperature. After the tough mission to Wave Country, there was nothing he wanted more than to sit with his book and not have to talk to anyone all day.

"Eternal Rival!"

Of course, the universe wouldn't let things _actually_ work out that way. But it had been fun to fantasize for a few moments. Kakashi pointedly ignored the calls and stared into his book.

"Kakashi!" Maito Gai skidded to a stop in front of him. He spun around, striking a pose. "It's been a while! How was your mission?"

Kakashi looked up, his good eye crinkled in shock. "Oh, Gai. When did you get here?"

Kakashi smiled as Gai hopped around in frustration. It was comforting to go through the steps in their familiar dance.

Gai calmed himself. "Anyways, since you've been away all week, we haven't had a chance to do a challenge. What do you say?"

"Well, Gai, the mission was actually pretty rough. I was kind of hoping to just relax for today, you know?"

"But Kakashi! We haven't had a challenge in forever! You wouldn't turn away your Eternal Rival, not when he's come all the way out to your favorite hidey hole just to see you? Besides, it's your turn to pick. You can choose something quick, if you like."

Kakashi sighed. "If you know it's my hidey hole why come ask me for a challenge?" He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? You shouldn't mumble, it is most Unyouthful."

"Nothing!" Kakashi smiled up at Gai. "How about rock-paper-scissors."

"Absolutely not!"

"But Gai, it _is_ my turn to pick."

"You chose that less than three turns ago, and according to the contest rules set after Challenge #28, you may not choose it again until your next pick."

Kakashi pouted. He'd known that of course, but it was worth a try. Perhaps it was time for a special challenge, one he'd been saving for just such an occasion. Kakashi stood up. "I've got it. Something we've never tried before."

Gai looked excited. "What is it, Eternal Rival?"

"We will play," Kakashi waited a few moments, for dramatic effect, "The Quiet Game."

Gai's eyes nearly bulged out of their head. "What!"

"Oh, surely you've heard of it. It's a thrilling battle of wits, one of the most engaging challenges a pair of hot-blooded men can partake in. Although, I would understand if someone like you didn't think they could handle it."

Gai scoffed quietly. "There is no need to try and trick me, rival. I am not one to back down from a challenge. Although this will be a most grueling challenge indeed."

"Well then it's settled." Kakashi smiled. Before Gai could offer anymore protests, Kakashi held up his fist. Gai glared at him, but reluctantly bumped it with his own fist. "One two three, library." Kakashi chanted, and the challenge was afoot.

Kakashi figured that Gai would either mess up in the first few seconds, or go all day. Either way, he would be able to quickly get back to his reading. He stared at Gai. The jonin was making strange faces, pumping his fists around. Was he giving himself a pep talk? Kakashi watched, intrigued, until his rival turned back around to face him.

Kakashi made a face.

Gai turned up his nose, an immature look that reminded Kakashi of when they were children. Gai had been so annoying back then.

But Kakashi had been far, far worse.

Kakashi shrugged up at Gai, and kindly proffered his book, to pass the time.

One look at the cover practically had steam coming out of Gai's ears. He hopped around in rage, pantomiming a lecture about youth, innocence, and not wasting either of them. Kakashi wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that he understood most of Gai's silent lecture. So he just took back the book and began to read, infuriating Gai even further. After another few minutes of one-sided, silent argument, Gai suddenly looked to the sky. After studying the sun for a few moments, he slapped himself in the head. He motioned to Kakashi, who looked up from his book.

Gai gestured up and down at himself, then held up his hand at about half his height, before executing some punches and kicks.

Kakashi nodded, but raised his hand to his lips.

Gai scowled, but nodded in agreement. They both knew the other would keep his word. They would always be honest about their challenges, and could rest easy knowing the other would freely admit it if he had lost at some point when they weren't together.

Gai struck a pose, pointing at the sky, then lowered his arm to point at Kakashi. Determination shone in his eyes. He raced off to meet his team, a streak of green that quickly disappeared among the trees and shrubs.

Kakashi turned contentedly back to his book. Only Gai could be so noisy without uttering a single sound, he decided.

* * *

It wasn't until several hours had passed, and Kakashi had nearly finished his book, that he realized he too had forgotten about meeting his students. He checked the sun. He had agreed to meet them at noon, a reprieve, after their ordeal with Zabuza. It had to be almost 3 by now. That would be fine, he figured.

He labored himself off the bench, suppressing a groan, and walked, leisurely, in the direction of Training Ground 20, where he was to meet Team Seven.

* * *

"You're late!"

The cries from his two more exuberant students were almost enough to make him reconsider leaving the park bench for the day. Still, Kakashi thought, they had done well during the Wave Mission. It was his duty as a jonin-sensei to put up with his annoying, adorable little genin.

"Honestly Kakashi-sensei," Sakura sighed, "I would have expected you to try a little harder to be on time today."

"What's your excuse today? Was it a little old lady who needed your help? Or did a black cat cross the road again?" Naruto shouted, pointing angrily.

Kakashi looked up at the sky, hand on chin, the very picture of thoughtful deliberation.

Then he shrugged.

That sure got a reaction out of them. Sakura and Naruto howled their displeasure at him, shaking fists. Even Sasuke let out some annoyed grunts.

"So what training are we doing today, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, when they were finally done whining. "Is it a cool jutsu? Or more combat training?"

Kakashi happily pointed at the dusty trail looping around the training grounds.

Naruto's face fell. "Laps? Are you kidding me?"

"How many?" Sasuke grunted, already stretching.

Kakashi simply smiled.

* * *

Kakashi walked slowly through the darkening streets of Konoha, wondering if he should be concerned that none of his students even seemed to notice that he hadn't uttered a word at today's training. Were they that unobservant? Or was he simply that unsociable?

Kakashi was pretty sure it was the first one.

Kakashi entered his home alone. He cooked to the sounds of food gently sizzling over a low flame, and ate in silence. None of this was at all unusual. He would wager he'd eaten far more meals in his life alone than with other people.

Still, there was something amiss. Even though he did this almost every day, there was a feeling nagging at the back of Kakashi's mind. Kakashi wondered if Gai had lost the challenge at some point in the day, and simply hadn't had a chance to tell him yet. That must be what had happened, there was simply no way Gai had managed to stay silent throughout the entire day. Even Kakashi had almost forgotten about the challenge and let a word slip once or twice, during his training with Team Seven.

Resolved, Kakashi set out to find Gai and settle this silly contest once and for all.

* * *

He found him out at his usual training ground. Gai was doing one handed pushups, a common exercise for him, though it was unusual for him to be doing them at night. Gai knew the body's need for recovery time.

Kakashi dropped down next to Gai and watched as he finished his pushups. When Gai finally looked up, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

Gai grinned triumphantly and shook his head.

Kakashi nodded, impressed. Still, he wanted this challenge to be over. Although he certainly didn't plan on losing it. He scratched his nose, thoughtful, and stared at Gai.

An idea came.

He moved his gaze, staring directly into his rival's eyes. Kakashi slowly, deliberately moved his hand to the edge of his mask.

Gai flinched in shock. He started frantically waving at Kakashi, then fell eerily still, eyes wide, face pale.

Kakashi ignored all of this, wrapped his fingers around the edge of his mask, and pulled.

To reveal his second mask, worn directly underneath the first.

"WHAT!" Gai's shout seemed like a physical force. Leaves rustled in trees ten meters away, grass was pushed flat, a flock of birds took off in the distance. It seemed as though all the noise Gai had been holding in throughout the day was released in this one shout.

It took all of Kakashi's training not to react to the shout. Instead, he nonchalantly scratched at his nose once again. He sighed with relief. "Ah, much better." Then blinked at Gai. "Oh, I guess I won the challenge."

"Kakashi my Eternal Rival!" Gai was practically in tears. "How could you trick me like that? I thought you were about to take your mask off in front of me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Gai, I just had a really bad itch on my nose. I couldn't really get it through both masks, but taking one off really helped." Kakashi pulled his first mask back up.

"But why were you staring at me! I thought we were having a Passionate Moment between Rivals."

"Was I? Honestly, I was completely zoned out. I was just staring into the distance."

"You were not! Kakashi, so hip and cool, you managed to trick me and win this challenge. For this, I will have to have a most difficult punishment."

Kakashi waved his hand. "Just do it tomorrow Gai, its already so late. Say have you had dinner yet?"

Gai shook his head. "I was busy catching up on my training. Have you?"

"I never got around to it." Kakashi lied. "Let's find something to eat. I don't feel like cooking."

Gai thought for a moment, then nodded. "I will perform my punishment tomorrow. Perhaps I will climb the Hokage Monument a dozen times with one hand."

Together they started walking back towards town. Kakashi took out his book to start reading. "Whatever you want Gai. Anyway, why were you working out so late? Was it another punishment."

"It was not! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get much training done with my team today. They were all too concerned that I was not able to talk! They thought I was sick, or something worse. My Dear Lee was most distraught. It took hours for Tenten to finally suggest that this was part of a challenge. That was a most cruel and difficult time for me…"

Kakashi gratefully tuned Gai out and began his reading again. Despite his fears, this day hadn't turned out so bad after all.


End file.
